


Brass is Grass and You get to Mow it

by Kanimay



Series: To Many AUs So Little Time [3]
Category: Undertale, Yandertale AU
Genre: Belly swelling kink, F/M, Language, Rough Sex, Smut, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanimay/pseuds/Kanimay
Summary: Brass Sans x Reader. Just a few stories... smut stories of you and Brass. Big Brass, not bittie. Have fun sinners!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Clear Smut! Sex plays out... I am such a sinner.

BLUE STOP SIGN!

This is smut! Sex! Don't know what sex is leave!

 

Brass made his way down the street, hands in his pockets scowling at anyone who looked at him. He hated the surface, the humans annoyed him, monsters were treated with racism (not that he didn't expect that) Papyrus was at college abroad (not that he wasn't happy for his bro, just worried about him) plus his stupid ass boss put him on stocking duty in back of the store, claimed a monster employee was a bad image. He scuffed at the idea.

Just as he rounded the corner on his way home a small human ran into him. His broad stature didn't falter as the human landed on her ass to which he smirked at. He looked down at her, she had (S/C) skin and (H/C) colored hair. She groaned at the fall before meeting his gaze, her eyes were (E/C).

She turned to look behind herself in a panic before standing up "I'm so sorry." She ran passed him as 2 human males chased after her. It wasn't his problem. Least she apologized for it.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

On his way home form his late night shift he was just as sour as this morning. The moon beamed down on his, still the same scowl. As he passed an alley he heard a soft sob, he turned to see a leg peeking out of the shadows, it seemed broke. The bone was poking out of skin, he cringed at the sight before cautiously moving towards the figure. As he got closer it twitched in fear "Please no.... not again." It's voice was soft and hurt. He looked over to see the girl from before. 

She was hurt bad, her head was bleeding, both arms broken, her broken. Blood leaked a bit from her mouth and her clothes torn with a sigh Brass removed his coat and gently placed it over her, she whimpered in fear "Ain't gonna hurt'cha." He spoke in a calm tone "I'll get ya fixed up." He carefully scooped er into his arms and carried her home.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The human was a riot. She told jokes, had humor, laughed at his own puns and fucking cooked for him. She brightened his life since Papy left for college. He enjoyed her company and she either visited him every day or he went to hers.

He only knew her for 2 years but damn he wanted her for himself. He should have known when he went out of his way to kill the bastards that hurt here that night that he loved her, but no it took her ex boyfriend cheating and making her cry that made him realize his feelings. He thanked the poor dude before he killed him. No one made his lil'mama cry out like that. And fuck! Her height, little things come up to his middle ribs, barely. He was 6'9, short monster but she was 5'4 and that was a damn turn on.

"Brassy~!" She moaned out "Yeah ll'mama, it feel good?" He rubbed her shoulder with a bit more pressure, forcing a louder moan. "Keep moaning and I wont be able to contain myself." He warned. The fucked constantly, a friends with benefits sorta thing. But stars above he wanted more.

"Please don't. I've had a stressful day. I am so down for your big bone." She hummed out "You soaked fro me mama? Want me to slide right in?" He mused as he rubbed her slit through her panties. He had managed to strip her down into just them while she was her now content state.

"She was really wet, she was a freak. Sudden penetration, gagging, BDSM, bitting, spanking, she loves it all, he knew all her little kinks, how to get her to tighten around his cock. And she knew just as much about him.

A sinister smirk graced his features as he rubbed her folds roughly, he watched her body twitch below him in need and listened to her soft moans. He trailed his hands over her ass cheated to grab her hips roughly before lowering down her panties. The scent of her arousal hit his nonexistent nose instantly, forcing a possessive growl.

"Fuck you smell so good." He pulled her panties clean off before tossing them to the side, he unzipped his pants and pulled them down to revile his erect cock, twitching in need for his little human.

In one swift movement he mounted her, keeping her pinned on her stomach as he sank deep into her wet folds. They bother moaned in unison. He could picture the bump his cock was giving her. It was a fucking miracle he could fit in her. She always took everything he has to give her.

 

You gasped into the pillow when you felt him slide into you, he pressed right up to your curvix. You loved riling him up enough to just take you without teasing. You were a slut for the skeleton monster. 

He started to buck into you with a harsh pace. You moaned in encouragement to which he grunted and growled. He loved any position that gave him power over you, it was rare when you would top. 

His thrusts quickened causing gasps and soft moans from you, it wasn't long before he gripped your hair and gave a tug. Your first orgasm hit you, he leaned down towards your smaller frame, he loved how tight you got when you came. He tugged a few more times before pulling out and shuffling down a bit.

"Hands and knees." He ordered as your spine shuttered at the tone. Obeying he instantly pounding back into you, causing you to scream in pleasure and at the new sensitivity. He wrapped his arms around your stomach giving a few thrusts before straightening himself up and taking you with him.

He lifted you up and down on his cock forcing you to met his own thrusts. Your jerked at the pleasure. "Brassy don't stop~!" You wrap your arms around his as he lifted you. "Don't have to tell me twice." He growled meeting you eyes before his eyes traveled to your breasts, watching them bounce to his thrusts. He looked lower to be met with the bulge his cock gave you.

Something primal snapped in him as he snarled and forced his hips to go faster. You wither and whine for him, chanting his name beautifully. His phalanges dug into your thighs where he held you, drawing blood, not that you cared. His thrusts got sloppy as he got closer to release. With one finale tug of your hair your walls twitched around him, milking him of his seed, spilling deep into you your tongue lulled out as your body jerked about as he spilled into you.

"Good girl. Take it all." He purred into you hair, rubbing your abdomen where the bump was. As you came down from your high, he gently pulled out of you, his magic leaded down your folds. He gently laid you down onto your side. A prideful moment caused him to smirk, you really loved taking everything he had to give you.


	2. Brass in Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You bone at Grillbys

Today was a shit day for Brass, he got fired for a stupid blond babe with a tiny rack, then some asshole took the last of any whisky in the liquor store. Though through the shit there was a light.

An LED light to be exact that spelled out Grillbys. His favorite bar, and his Lil'Mama was inside. She invited him out because she always knew when he had a shitty day, even without him telling her. 

It didn't take long to spot her, she was sitting next to his stool in a nice short flowing dress and some heels. Fuck he loved when she wore heels. Not because the made her taller, no that was a bonus, when she wore heels he could angle himself so much better to ram his cock right into her. 

It was jam night so the place was blaring and the tables had been moved for a dance floor. Humans and monsters both danced as he pushed over to his stool. "What's a little thing like you doing in a monster bar like this all by your bonesome?" He took the spot next to her "I'm waiting for someone." She mused taking a sip of her drink.

"Maybe I can help you. Whats he look like?" He leaned on the bar as Grillby handed him his regular. 

"He's a skeleton, really tall, handsome, smart..." How goods his dick?" He interrupted causing her to smile "Delicious." Was her reply, he laughed "Well shit mama, you want a tase now?" He drank giving her a wink.

She stood, knowing what she wanted he lifted her up quickly and placed her on his lap facing the bar. That's when it hit him, a scent he hated. It overpowered hers and his. He let out a growl of anger. "Why is there another males scent on you?" His tone was dark as Grillby left to take care of another costumer.

"I've been her a while." She lied. He gripped her sides. He knew it was a turn on and a sure fire (heh) way to get what he wanted. "A man has been following me all day. Over in the booth covered with hookers. He kept close to me and groped me on the bus too." You gasped out.

Brass looked at the man, he was older, obvious perv. He imprinted his face to memory for later.

"You know what that means?" He hiked the dress up. It;s times like these he was happy about his thick bones. He had her ribs pinned right against the counter so she couldn't move.

"Please not in public." She flushed at the thought trying to pull the dress down "It's in my left jacket pocket, grab it." He kissed her head as she whined. Doing as told she reached back into his picket and grabbed the small item.

In her hand was a wired vibrator, green in color, the wire lead to his hand up to the controls. "Carefully unzip my pants, slide the vibrator in just enough to stay and get on my cock." She shuttered at the idea before doing as told.

His pants were a bit of a problem but she managed, she slide her panties to the side before slipping the toy in, she gave a soft moan before he lifted her up. Making it seem like he was just readjusting her, he carefully sank her down on his cock.The both grind into the other a moment before he was fully hilted inside her. He let her lay her head on the counter as he turned the toy on. His dick had pushed it against her cervix in the greatest of ways. He felt it just as much as she did.

The best part about this, Grillby wouldn't care if they git caught. He fucked his own human fiancee on the bar with costumers watching all because a human male have given her his phone number. It was literally the hottest (heh) thing Brass had seen until his own human.

They jerked against the sensation as Grillby handed him a plate of fries. "Smells good Grillbs. But I think my humans a little stuffed at the moment." He chuckled as the fire elemental narrowed his eyes before flushing purple and walked away.

"I-I.... ah~ Hate you!" She panted out before grabbing a fry and to act natural. 

An hour in on edging them both he looked over to see the man she pointed out earlier staring at them with a look of utter disgust. Brass smirked at the thought before lifting up the dress, just enough for him to see his cock deep inside her. 

A few moments after dropping the dress and took a drink the man walked up to him "That's fucking gross." He pointed down to your joined bodies, you gave an embarrassed whined "You think this is disgusting? Then your really going to hate whats next." Brass turned the stood to face the dancing crowd before lifting your dress right up, grabbing under your leg and lifted you up. Just before he was fully out of your tight folds he sank you back down.

A choked moan passed your lips as he repeated the process, using his thumb to up the level on the toy. You both shutter as the man next to you blushed and stomped away as you gave into the pleasure.

A few men in the crowed danced but kept their eyes on you, obvious boners in their pants. You both couldn't care at the moment.

The vibrator was as high as it could go, 3 orgasms later and he slowed his pace "Just look mama, their watching you like the little slut you are." He growled out as you looked at the lust filled gazes of a few men.

"They wish they could be me. Fucking your tight little hole, forcing those sweat little moans from you. Stars above I love you." He picked his pace back up as you leaned your head against him just focusing on the pleasure. 

2 hours and 8 orgasms later, you sat on Brass' lap leaking his seed. Your head on the counter a panting mess. "Brassy... so tired." You whined as he gently pulled the vibrator from you drenched folds. "Alright Lil'Mama, I'll take ya home, just answer one question. Who do you belong to?" He leaned over to rub your hair "You Brass, always you." You mused as he smirked "Good girl." He teleported you both to his home, the bathroom mo exact to clean you up.

You were so going to get him back for that little public stunt.


	3. Heated Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brass goes into heat and you tease him while you go out for a while.

Brass grunted at the vibrations. He was plotting, plotting revenge against you for leaving him like this, tied and gagged with so many vibrators placed all over his body and a thin long dildo shoved up his subpubis, just enough to tease but not enough to fill him like he oh so wanted. It was either the desire to be fucked or fuck someone into the mattress, that someone he wanted was you, you and your small frame pressed under him moaning and panting for him as he plowed into you.

Fuck he wanted you so bad right now. Why the hell did you leave him like this anyway? He warned you about his heat a few days ago and now you go and pull this shit, did you want him so fucking frenzied he would break these damn magic sealing cuffs and mount you the minute you entered the room, by the time you get back he'd be so far gone and feral he just might. His body shook as he was edge near another orgasm, the vibrators kept him going but it will never be enough. His bones rattled along with the chains that tied his form to the bed attached to the cuffs. He was dripping green ecto drool down his jaw, his tongue lulled to the side as cum spilled from his cock, he let out a choked moan seeing it leak down the shaft but he was still stiff.

A puddle lay under him, made of sweat and seed. He was so ready to pound you, feel you warmth, how your little pussy tightened around his cock as he pulled your hair and bit you, hell he might just claim you completely tonight, bite your neck for everyone to see... breed you. Oh yeah, he was gonna do it all to you, both as punishment for this stunt and because he could, and you knew he could. Knowing you, you probably did this cause that's what you want. You want him to fuck you completely sore and senseless. 

He was slowly losing sight of his morals and giving into his heat. Losing his senses to it, the minute he gets out of these cuffs... you are literally fucked. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

 

You hummed happily as you skipped up to Brass' house. You had a few things to do today but before you left you tied the skelly up in magic sealing cuffs, his magic had been flaring while you got dress, indicating his heat was about to start. So you tied him to the bed, placed a few vibrators to his ribs and pubis while rubbing his body getting him to form ecto cock which you sucked a bit just as he came a little pussy formed under the cock and you took a thin dildo to it making sure it would stay as you left the skelly for the day.

You entered the house, locking the door behind you as you skipped up the stairs to his room, you heard him panting behind the door. 'Oh goodie... he's lost to his heat, just where you wanted him.' You smirked at the thought, looking down your form you took in the sight. 

You had wore the must revealing clothes before leaving. Tight shorts and a loose crop top that showed off both your belly and cleavage. You had his favorite thigh high socks on and heels that he loved seeing you in. You hair was in a messy bun which most likely with be ripped out. You nodded to yourself, damn you looked good and entered the room.

Taking in the sight of the bestial skeleton. He was grinding his hips into the dirty mattress below him, droll dripping from his mouth, his teeth clicking as his sockets darted around the room, his very bones rattled as the chains hit against them. He was snarling and panting. 

"Oh darling, you look simply ravishing like this." You cooed closing the door as his sockets darted over to you, taking in your form he let out a low whimper at the sight of you. He was so lost in heat he only saw you as a fertile female. Which was exactly what you wanted. He never loses himself in bed anymore, he had grown a little soft when it came to you now. Not that you minded, you loved the intimacy between you two, slow and body worshiping, but you missed the hot and heavy pounding. Your body had been craving it for a few weeks now and you had mentioned and hinted at it, but he still refused .

So here you were, standing in front of the heated reduced male skeleton monster who was pulling at the cuffs and chains trying to free himself to get to you.

"Easy dear, no need to hurt yourself. I'll give you what you want." You purred turning at an angle so he could see your side. Slowly peeling your top off and leaning forward to slid your shorts off. Giving him a prefect view of your rack.. You had foregone a bra today and stood in nothing but your panties.

You watched as his flamed pin pricks took in your naked form. His teeth clicked harsher as his cocked throbbed, he spilled his seed once more but stayed hard. "I wonder how many times you came." You mused getting onto your knees and crawling over to him, he leaned back into the wall watching you rub his shaft softly. It throbbed at your touch he let out a harsh groan. "Good boy, let me take care of you a bit." You took his hard member into your mouth, swirling the tip with your tongue the monster bucked his hips gagging you.

You leaned forward unfazed as you sucked and bob quickly. The beast rattled the chain harsher as he bucked into your mouth repeatedly. You dipped your fingers below, passed his cock and into his leaking pussy. He stiffened before letting out a low moan tilting his head back, his cock throbbed in your mouth as he spilled into it. You swallowed over and over taking all you could before pulling away, a thin line of saliva connected you as you rubbed at his clit and pumped your fingers in, wiggling the dildo a bit more.

You rubbed yourself as you pleased him, your core was hot as you rubbed at your folds "Wanna fuck me?" You snicked knowing full well he couldn't understand you like this. You pulled away both hands covered in juices, you licked them clean slowly, making sure he watched your tongue at work.. The skeletons eyes were trained on you, his magic was ablaze anew as he sat straighter trying to lean forward you pulled away more teasing him with your action. He let out a throaty growl warning you to come back, even bound he knew he was the dominate.

You stood up and walked to him, hovering over his form, he came to your chest, he was so damn tall compared to you. 

You placed your hands onto his broad shoulders and carefully lowered yourself onto his lap. still clothed in panties you grind into his hard cock. He bashed his skull into the wall panting desiring more friction.

You pecked his teeth and cheek bones in kisses as your rubbed into him, bring your hands around your body to tease your stomach and breasts, pulling at your nipples letting out soft moans as you did so. The beast rattled below you watching your form shake and rub against him. He let out grunts and throaty growls as if asking for more. You smirked down at him before moving your panties to the side and sliding down his large cock. You both moaned in unison, your felt the vibrators you placed around him as you sank down, one rubbed against your clit deliciously, a few others lined the inside of your thighs and vibrating against them sending shocks of pleasure through your body and straight to your heat.

You sank down fully, his tip pushed into your cervix, a bulge formed in your belly and was obvious as you let yourself adjust, but the monster below bucked up the best he could causing you to scream in pleasure. Your chest pushed against his as you rocked your hips into him, he leaned down and bit your neck hard, leaving marks and breaking skin, blood started to drip down as he lap at it, he let out a deep moan at the taste. His tongue was warm and slippery as you panted.

You used his shoulders for leverage as you bounced on his girthy cock. Lowering your hands down his ribs, rubbing the last bottom few causing a grunt your wrapped your hands around and tugged at the cuffs, the key already in your hands as you uncuffed him.

Instantly your form was lifted nearly off his cock before he slammed you back into the mattress before pounding back into you. The air left your lungs a silent moan passed your lips as he filled you back up, he didn't give you time to adjust as he thrust into you with sloppy thrusts, licking up your neck and littering it in more bites then down your collarbone and chest. The only sounds in the room were wet noise, moans and grunts from you two as he pounded you, he rubbed at a tit before lowering his hand down between your legs, the thought of him rubbing your clit was thrown out the window when you heard the sound of fabric ripping. He had torn your panties off before touching your sensitive bud.

You spine arched into his own body as new pleasure shot through your body, he was oddly aware of your more sensitive spots, he knew what would get you there and what would cause your pussy to tighten around his member. 

He plowed into you with reckless abandon, you withered and moaned under him as he claimed your body for himself. 

You gripped at the bed sheets below as he pulled away from you throwing a leg over his shoulder best he could and lifted you up by your ass finding a new angle to fuck you. You felt yourself tighten around him as his thrusts got sloppier, his phalanges gripped into your ass leaving red indents into your cheeks as his thrusts stalled, you felt his cock grow inside you.

He was knotting you, you felt his cock expand inside you till he spilled into your, he filled you with his seed, some spilled out and leaked down your thighs as he panted and groaned above you. You watched your belly expand with his essence, it forced you over the edge. Arching up and chanting his name over as you came around him. 

Just as you were coming down form your high you felt his cold hand grip at your throat tightly as he started thrusting into you, held by the knot as he did so. You felt the pressure causing you to leak out more of his seed, it was oddly hot as he pounded into you once more with renewed vigor.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You whined at the soreness in your joints and core. He had you on your knees a leg lifted to the side as he pounded you chanting 'mine' over and over. He had regained focus a few days ago, able to talk instead of grunt he moaned your name and 'mine' only, he had knotted you at least 6 times and was once again knotted into you as he fucked you from behind. 

He came once more filling your already swollen belly, he put you leg down gently as he rubbed your stomach softly, purring into your neck as he slowly ground his hips into your riding out his high. When he was finished he helped you lay on your side, he was still throbbing into you. He nuzzled the top of your head as you tried getting comfortable, you'd be like this for a while. "Did you learn your lesson, lil mama?" He mused into your ear "No... I still say a monster in heats a fun fuck." He huffed before chucking "You are such a kinky freak, alright, time to sleep. Rest up babe." He kissed your temple as you drifted to sleep, your body was to sore for anything else.    


End file.
